


Let Your Hearts Run Wild

by QueenPunk



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: Orihime's lovers give her a gift she can't refuse.





	

“Anything I want?” Orihime asked in awe, eyes wide with her hands clasped in front of her chest. Her cheeks were stained red, heart thumping in her ears with anticipation. 

She looked nervously between her two lovers, licking her lips, “Anyway I want?”

“Yes, Orihime,” Uryuu confirmed, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. The silk fabric of his shirt clung to the lithe muscles of his form and every inch that fell away to reveal taut skin felt like a prayer answered to Orihime. “Just say what you want us to do and we’ll do it with no questions asked tonight.”

The confirmation sent a zing of desire through Orihime’s body. The sensation of her hair being brushed to the side and warm lips mouthing at the point her pulse thrummed at made the arousal settle as an insistent ache low in her abdomen. She pressed her knees together to abate the feeling.

“Just think of us as your dolls. Pose us as you wish,” Ulquiorra murmured against her flushed skin.

The imagery of that statement ran rampant in Orihime’s mind. A picture of an entwined sweaty mass of their bodies, her hovering above them, strings tied to their wrists, whip cream and chocolate and blueberries and cherries smeared over all their bodies. Fantasy her lifted a hand and one of her lovers crawled over to taste the raspberry jam smeared across her mouth while the other sank between her spread legs to worship the unique taste of her body. 

She was pulled from her revelry by the sound of rustling clothing and a gasp escaped her throat as Uryuu peeled his jeans off. Leaving him standing completely bare and aroused in front of them. Curiously, she reached a hand back to touch Ulquiorra’s chest to find nothing but skin there as well. Her hand drifted lower to explore the planes of his chest in wonder.

She paused and gaped as she felt the curve of his bobbing erection brush against her fingertips. When had Ulquiorra taken off his clothes? Why hadn’t she heard? Was the sight of Uryuu stripping so tantalizing that she lost track of what her other lover was doing? Or had he rid himself of his clothes while she was lost in her own sticky daydream?

“Safeword?” she managed to squeak out, grasping Ulquiorra's cock in her hand and waving Uryuu over eagerly. 

Uryuu walked quickly to her, bending down to kiss her, his mouth soft and yielding against hers. She started to lean into the kiss, but quickly found herself and lightly shoved him away, repeating in a firmer tone of voice, ”Safeword?”

“Hogyoku,” grumbled Ulquiorra, one of his hands sneaking under her shirt to rest against her soft stomach. The heat of his palm felt like a brand against her skin.

Orihime nodded and started to stroke his cock at a languid pace as a reward for his compliance. She met Uryuu’s eyes–which were unobscured by his glasses–with an expectant stare.

“Hogyoku,” he huffed, looking like he wanted to adjust his glasses at the word.

She smiled, radiant and blinding, pulling him back down for another kiss. He happily complied, their lips and tongues coming together in a practiced dance. A slender hand came up to cup the side of his face tenderly. She traced the curve of his jawline, brushed his hair out of his face, grazed her fingernails over the shell of his ear. Ulquiorra’s hand drifted lower, dipping below the waistband of her pajama shorts. 

Abruptly she disentangled herself from them, leaving the cocooning embrace of their bodies.

Orihime skipped a few feet away from the bed, a silly, borderline crazy smile taking over her expression. She stopped and took in a deep breath, centering herself. She closed her eyes and straightened her spine. 

Orihime spun on her heels, arms crossed over her chest, observing the two men thoughtfully. Uryuu was still bent over the bed, breathing deeply. His face was turned slightly towards her, looked at her out of the corner of his eye which was dark and seductive under his lashes. Ulquiorra was splayed on the bed, having been knocked down by Orihime’s rushed departure. He was propped up on his elbows, green eyes appearing even more feral as the white of his scleras gave way to black. His knees were bent slightly, framing his leaking cock. 

She bit her lip, a wave of possessiveness coming over her. Only she could take control over from these closed men before her, only she could bring out the raw animalistic passion that burned deep underneath their surfaces, only she held their hearts within the palm of her hands, and it was only she who they willingly handed their leashes over to. 

And tonight…they had given themselves over to the mercy of her imagination.

“Alright, anything and anyway I want,” she murmured in her best imitation of a dominating voice, deep and ominous. Her eyes trailed over their pale, lean forms, thinking of all the things she could get them to do–to her, to themselves, or to each other. So many options, so little time. 

With endless options at her disposal, it was a good thing Orihime was creative.

“Let’s begin, my loves.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now folks--if anyone asks I'll continue and write the actual smut.


End file.
